Alphabet
by BonesBird
Summary: A collection of drabbles up to 500 words based on words submitted to me for each letter on twitter/in reviews. Each drabble is related to the others. - Challenge with AngelDream05 - she does a Bones one, I do CM.
1. Addiction

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: A collection of drabbles (up to 1000 words) based on words submitted to me for each letter on twitter/in reviews. Each drabble is related to the others, but they aren't necessarily in time order. Lots of thinking needed for this fic.  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.**

**A - Addiction - suggested by Tchitchou26 on Twitter. Thanks Cecile! I've made this chapter as generic as I can because, although I'm writing M/G, Cecile is a Bones fan first and foremost, so it can be for any pairing. I'm not going to write this constantly, it's more a project. Short first chapter.**

* * *

Her smell was intoxicating, there was no other words for it. No matter where he was her smell made his mind spin and his senses leave him.

He tried, tried his hardest to stay in control. Tried even harder to fight the urges he had for her ever since the day they met.

Something about her pique his interest. That very first time, when he had gotten her name wrong and consequentially given her a nickname that lasted til this day.

This day was something special, for them both. A day they would both remember for a very, very long time. A day where something special would bind them together forever, in a much more permanent way than anything else they had done, than anything else they had even thought about doing.

The planning hadn't taken as long as he'd thought it would take. She had handled everything perfectly, around their jobs, and all the negativity the had with that.

Every time he spent time with her, his addiction to her would grow, and he spent a lot of time in her company. Smiling, Laughing, talking. Regardless of what they were doing, it filled his need to see her. It filled his want for her touch.

If only he could show her his true feelings. His hopes and fears. He told her everything, everything he could tell a friend. He couldn't tell her everything that rolled around in his brain. He couldn't tell her that for his fear of her running away.

Their movie nights, fights. Everything they did together was worth it. Even when they fought, he knew they would make up in the end. They always had before, and he was certain they always would. He couldn't think of anything that was likely to ever tear them apart permanently.

For now he would wait, and hope, for something more between them. But for now, this would do.


	2. Banana

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: I collection of drabbles (up to 1000 words) based on words submitted to me for each letter on twitter/in reviews. Each drabble is related to the others, but they aren't necessarily in time order. Lots of thinking needed for this fic.  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.**

**B - Banana**

**Suggested by my twife-to-be Fabi. Fun fluff. Garcia teasing Morgan. Thanks for the reviews. Especially to the lovely Angie who came up with this little challenge (for herself) and I decided I'd do it too! If you have a suggestion for D, add it to your review!**

* * *

She had looked all round the break room for all the "unhealthy" snacks, but so far all she had found was water bottles and fruit. She only liked one type of fruit, which thankfully was in the bowl. Sitting down she spotted the reason behind the Unit's recent healthy kick.

"Baby girl. What you having" he sat across from her, watching as the break room immediately emptied

"A banana. Where have you hidden all my treats" she asked, with an accusation in her tone, he immediately put up his hands in a defensive posture, as if batting off her words

"Hey. A banana can be good for some things too" he shot at her, with a wide grin on his face, his hands on the table in front of him held in light fists

"Chocolate is so much better though." she decided to play with him a little. If he stole her chocolate, she was going to make him pay for it. "It helps with workplace tension" she slowly started peeling the banana, holding eye contact with him.

"Erm, baby what do you have to feel tension about" he asked, already looking a little hot around the collar, pulling at the light t-shirt he was wearing

"What do you think I feel tension about, Hot Stuff" she said, taking a nibble off the end of the banana. She heard his slight moan and took a big bite of the banana, before turning back to him and grinning.

"Now mama, that is just mean" he laughed, still watching the banana

"What would be mean would be taking this back to my office and locking you out" she laughed, taking another nibble of the banana and turning back to him with a grin.

"That's torture, surely?" he replied throatily, earning another laugh from Garcia.

"Well. I can think of other things to torture you with" she replied. With a laugh she jumped up, threw the banana skin in the trash and ran back to her cave. Leaving Morgan alone and confused in the break-room.


	3. Choice

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: I collection of drabbles (up to 1000 words) based on words submitted to me for each letter on twitter/in reviews. Each drabble is related to the others, but they aren't necessarily in time order. Lots of thinking needed for this fic.  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.**

**R.I.P Anton. 29/8/88-19/8/08 - Miss you loads dude. Two years is not long enough to forget you. Forever won't be long enough.**

**C - Choice**

**Chosen by the lovely suesskissing on twitter. You may be able to tell that I'm skipping around angst, thoughts, humour and a possible relationship for M/G in this. Also trying to keep to the timeline, which is easy now. Probably get harder as we move on.**

**

* * *

**She leant against the wall on the outside of her office. Another case, another dead body, another search for a creepy bad guy she'd have done better never knowing existed. She needed to see someone now, anyone, who actually loved her and cared for her. Someone who could show her that the world was a good place, the world was filled with people who were actually happy in their day-to-day lives, who didn't depend on murder to settle their scores.

Her faith in humanity was not being helped by her boyfriend. There was no other words for it that to say he was being a douche. He had been sulking for a week, since she told him that his new hairstyle made him look like an emo 18-year-old who worked at the mall, instead of a, cough, older man working for the FBI.

He sulked, she made every compromise to try to fix them, and the same thing had been happening for years now. Since the first few months of their relationship passed by in a daze of dates and sex. That was how relationships were supposed to go at the start? Right?

She knew that there were choices she had to make. Derek had shown her that. She wasn't happy with Kevin, but she still hoped to change the way things were turning for them. She did love him, whether she was being silly and sentimental for doing so.

All she wanted right now was a hug from her boyfriend, but she wasn't as likely to get that as she was to see her best friend when he came home.

Was it surprising she looked more to her best friend than her boyfriend during times of intense emotional distress. In her line of work she wasn't sure anymore. Though Kevin had done the occasional job for the BAU, she was the tech and saw the same horror as the team, albeit from behind her screens. Derek understood what she was going through on a day to day basis.

So she knew that it was time to have a look at what she wanted. A boyfriend who didn't care, or a best friend who was there. Time to make a decision.


	4. Declaration

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: I collection of drabbles (up to 1000 words) based on words submitted to me for each letter on twitter/in reviews. Each drabble is related to the others, but they aren't necessarily in time order. Lots of thinking needed for this fic.  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.  
****D - Declaration**

**Suggested by the ever lovely Naidoo. Fits in with the last chapter too. It's hard to write Criminal Minds when you are listening to songs from Avenue Q. Keep an eye on my YouTube channel though. I'm making a Hotch/Rossi friendship video to the song "If You Were Gay". As I already told you all. This isn't finished, and will be taking a couple of days break because I am so busy at work I'm bringing stuff home!**

**

* * *

**After a couple of weeks of intense thinking Penelope had finally made a choice about the future of her relationship with Kevin. She had called him and asked him to come to the park near hers. She didn't want to break up with him in her place. Just because that was her sanctuary.

The weather suited what she wanted to meet him for. It was overcast and grey, looking like it could start to rain any moment. She felt low about doing it, but it was time to call time.

"Penny" He called, she hadn't heard him come up behind her, but she was more focused on the sky and the trees, the darkness that was making her feel so much better about doing this.

"Kevin, I suggest you sit down" she said, taking a seat on the bench and watching him as he sat down next to her. Reaching over to take her hand. She pulled back, not touching him with any piece of her anatomy. She turned back towards him, feeling terrible.

"Penny, are you alright?" he asked, trying to reach for her again, she moved right to the other side of the bench. Out of his reach

"I don't really know how to say this, Kevin, but I think we should end this" she told him, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why? Did I do something?" Kevin asked, tears welling in his own eyes. She felt terrible for doing this, for hurting him like she was doing, but there was no other way

"I just think it's time we both move on. I want to be single for a while" she explained, not wanting to hurt him any more. Breaking his heart was bad enough. But the simple fact was alone would be better than together.

"Is there someone else?" He asked in a defeated tone, looking in her eyes.

"No, there isn't. This is all me Kevin. I'm sorry. Goodbye." She stood up and walked away. Never looking back once.


	5. Endless

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.**

**E - Endless.**

**Suggested by my lovely friend Angela, who of course is writing the sister piece to this over for all you Bones fans.  
****Well. I booked to go and see Avenue Q… Again. Can't wait, I've had so much fun with it. My current obsession!  
****So, I'm averaging 350 words per chapter on this, which is bang on what I wanted! Hope you all forgive me for such a long break!**

**

* * *

**He gently let himself into her office, hearing she had broken it off with Lynch had been one of the best things he'd ever heard. He didn't know how else to describe his feeling on hearing that they were over, other than overjoyed.

She was sat over her desk, he wondered how long she'd been there, her computers were off, but he knew she'd been there for a while. Only because she escaped to her office, when life was getting to be too much for her.

"Hey baby girl" he said gently, crouching next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt slightly hurt as she shrugged it off. He wasn't sure what he could say to her to tell her that he was there. Whatever she needed, whatever she wanted. He was going to be there for her.

"Leave me alone Derek" she whispered, hands still on her arms.

"I'm here, and I ain't going anywhere" he replied, stroking her hair. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his shoulders "shhh, baby" he whispered in her ear. Being the comforting presence she needed. He held onto her tightly until her sobs subsided

"D he looked so defeated. Like I'd crushed him" she sniffed, pulling back slightly,

"It's what you wanted, right?" he asked, gently, wiping her tears away and stroking her cheek

"It is, but I hate hurting people Derek, I always have" she laid her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath on his neck. "At least I have you here." she snuggled into his neck, he gently pulled back, smiling as he wiped away the last of her tears

"You'll always have me here, baby girl. Always and forever" she started to tear up again, but after he gently tapped her nose she just smiled, before taking his hands

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for" she said, with one gentle squeeze.


	6. Faith

**Title: Alphabet  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Disclaimer: Me no own Criminal Minds. Me just borrow. Me talking like Trekkie Monster.**

**F - Faith.**

**So. This one was actually my own idea. While I was doing nothing at work today I wrote this chapter, in full, in my notepad. Morgan-centric chapter.  
****I always worry whether I get Morgan in character, so please, please tell me what you think! I asked on twitter what denomination Morgan was, the general consensus was Catholic, so this was easy to write (as I'm Catholic as well) but if we're wrong, my gals on twitter can take the mail.**

**

* * *

**Derek pushed himself forward on the pew, bowing his head, before moving to a kneeling position on the stand in front of him. He held his Rosary beads in front, counting ten back from his cross. Silently he started his "Our Father's" as he did whenever he came to church.

A week, a full week, had passed since Penelope had told him she'd broken things off with Lynch. A whole week since she'd cried on his shoulder after hours at work. After that week though, she still hadn't adjusted, and he knew she needed a push in the right direction.

He knew, she likely wouldn't be happy that he was praying for her wellbeing. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her though. There had been a time when he didn't pray, when he couldn't, the trauma of his past always holding him back from his religion, his beliefs.

She had helped him move past that, she had accepted him, treated him exactly the same, even after she knew of his dark past, once she knew everything he had been through. She still treated him the same, and nothing had changed between them.

But she needed the help. Even if it was from something she wasn't entirely sure existed anymore. He wanted to help her, and besides standing by her side every step of the way, and holding her when she needed a friend, there was nothing he could do for her but pray.

"Lord, please help my baby girl. She's having a real hard time right now, she needs help and guidance, all the help she can get. I try not to ask too much from you for myself, but I really need my girl to get through this." He trailed off. Shaking his head and holding back the tears which threatened to fall "I don't know what I'd do if she doesn't"

He ended his prayer by crossing himself, getting up and bowing to the alter, using the holy water before heading out. On his way to the car he kicked a stone. Thinking about how life would change if Penelope didn't get over this.


	7. Gift

**G – Gift**

**Possibly the most obvious "G" word, but it struck me at work and I decided to write it while I was thinking about it. I really wanted to write a friendship fic for these two. I can't guarantee that's how this will end up, but right now I'm trying to keep Derek wanting her and Pen being completely oblivious. Pen's obliviousness is based on my RL best friend Nicole, who is oblivious to almost everything. I love you wife!**

**Sorry about the HUGE gap. But I've been struggling at work this week. Busy busy! Got a few chapters written today so I have enough to go til the weekend**

* * *

Penelope had spent the last two weeks moping around after her break up with Kevin, but now she had decided she had mourned her 3 year relationship for long enough. Now she was going to move on, become a brand new person and show the world that she was worth everything a man could give her. Everything she knew would include a nice guy, a nice house, a future with everything to look forward too.

But even asking herself she wasn't sure she was ready for another relationship. But a bit of fun? That she could go for right now.

But first she wanted to thank her best friend for everything he had done the last two weeks. From sitting beside her and listening to her as she moaned and complained and got angry and everything in between after a long relationship. He'd been her constant support, both at home and at work. He'd been there with ice-cream, chocolate and a steady hand.

So shopping was called for, and she wanted to find him the perfect gift. Something he'd enjoy, but something only she would get him. That meant funny, fluffy and showing her love and thanks for him. She wanted to remind him of all the good times before this, and before the gunshot that sent them down this road to begin with.

A fluffy pen, a pink and purple picture frame and a singing belt buckle later and she was ready to talk to her best friend again. To tell him she was over Kevin. He'd be happy, really happy. She knew that however he felt about her, he would always be there regardless of what she said to him. There had been days she craved his company, and other days where she would rather have been alone. He'd never let her be alone when she wanted to be, because he knew what being alone would have done to her. More down time, more chocolate ice-cream and more chick flicks. That was the way you were supposed to be when you broke up with someone. But Derek had dragged her out, shopping, to the movies, everywhere he could think of to take her, he'd taken her. So hearing she'd finally pulled out of the slump, and was ready to move on would be good news to him, surely it would be.


	8. Harm

**H – Harm**

**Another work one. So these were actually recommended by my colleagues. They have no idea why I was asking for random words. Everyone is used to my idiosyncrasies now, so I don't really need to worry about it.**

* * *

A case, a case. The thing he sometimes dreaded more than anything else. Especially when Penelope needed him, and it meant he couldn't be there for her in the way that he wanted to be. But he knew that solving the case quickly would mean that he could get home to her quicker.

He'd kept the gifts she'd gotten him in his bag. The picture frame had one of his favourite pictures of he and Penelope. The picture had been taken in her office, he wasn't sure who had taken it, but it was still one of his favourite pictures. The frame was so very Garcia, it made him smile whenever he looked at the picture and the frame. The belt buckle was always in his bag, so even when they were apart he could have part of her sunny disposition with him. The buckle sang "The Sun Has Got His Hat On" whenever he pressed the centre.

She'd pulled herself out of her spiral, he'd like to think he'd helped. But now that she was happy, and healthy, and enjoying herself again. They'd been out a few times in the last week. Once to the movies, once just hanging out at the usual bar. A few times at his place, doing their usual stuff. Now they were flirting like usual, fun stuff, rude stuff. He was so glad to have his best friend back to normal.

So taking the UnSub down, what he usually did, would be easy. As long as he wasn't hurt, as long as he gave her no reason to worry, he'd be fine. He was much more afraid of what Penelope would do to him if he was hurt on a case, than he had ever been of an UnSub.

An hour later when he woke up in an ambulance, he knew he was in trouble.


	9. Intensity

**I – Intensity**

**Erm. Yeah. Another one from work! Sorry folks!**

**You're getting this one now because I can't sleep. I fell asleep a few hours ago for a "nap". Woke up 10 minutes ago. It's 1am. Ooops.**

* * *

Hotch had rung her, and she'd almost jumped out of her skin. Derek had been knocked unconscious by the UnSub. He was on his way to hospital now. They weren't sure how badly he'd been hurt, but until she could talk to him she knew she would be holding her metaphorical breath.

Derek meant so much to her, so hearing he had once again put himself in danger had hurt her, had made her scared her, thinking she might have to go without him. She sat by her phone, not wanting to move until she knew that Derek was alright. When she'd finally got the call she felt so relieved, and couldn't wait to see him the next night.

She was at the airport as they landed, she watched them get off, Derek last. Following Hotch. She ran to him and threw her arms round him, wrapping him up in a bone-crunching hug. She didn't care if she hurt him. He deserved it for worrying her the way that he did. When he yelped she let him go a little, but felt the need to keep some sort of physical connection to him.

"That was a little intense baby-girl?"

"I was so scared" she said, giving him a final squeeze before accepting the hand he held out for her, walking slowly after the rest of the team. After a few moments of silence she resumed her thought "Derek, if you ever do that again, I won't be talking to you for very much longer"

"Ohhh but baby-girl, a long time ago you promised me you'd never stop talking to me" he replied with a smirk, swinging her arm a little as they walked

"New York" she said, thinking back to the time he almost got himself blown up. "You ever do that again and you won't survive coming home" she grinned, and allowed herself to be pulled alongside him to the cars.


	10. Jack

**J-Jack.**

**This was a really fluffy chapter that I wanted to write. So cute!**

* * *

"Aunty Pee, look!" Jack shouted, swinging as high as he could. She wasn't worried about him though, he was too much like his daddy that way, if she worried he'd tell her off.

"Jack, don't hurt yourself, I'd hate to explain to your daddy why you've split your head open" she smiled, looking at the moms watching their own kids. She had always thought about being a mom, but Jack was enough for the moment, and Henry, when she got to look after him. Which these days they weren't that often.

"Aunty Pee, can I ask you something" Jack asked as they left the park,

"Sure buddy, what's up?" she said, picking him up

"Why aren't you married to Uncle Derek?" Jack asked, rubbing her cheek

"Why do you think I should be dude?"

"Because he loves you, and you love him. You tell each other, I've heard you. Most dults are married when they say they love each other"

"I don't love your Uncle D that way dude. Do you think we should be"

"Yeah, it would be cool. Oh wow, look at this ice-cream" Jack said, distracted by the sundae at the ice-cream parlour she'd decided to take him too.

His questions had gotten her thinking though. Her fears that she wasn't good enough were miles behind her, but would she want to date Derek. She wasn't sure. Her thoughts were distracted by Jack's simple words. Why weren't Derek and she together. She wanted to talk to Derek about this, but would it be too weird of a conversation. Maybe not for him but it would be for her.

After dropping Jack off, she drove home, her mind still spinning from the 5-year-olds pointed questions. It was time for her to start thinking about the future, and what would the future mean. Would Derek be there, would he not.

"Oh. Call him" She told herself after an hour of thinking, and picked up the phone.


	11. KungFu Fighting

**K – Kung-Fu Fighting**

**You can all blame my sister and her warped mind for this one. Thanks Rhi dude. I owe you one. This turned out a millions times more awesome than I thought it would.  
****I do not own the song. I wish I did. That would make me more awesome than ANYONE in the history of forever.**

**I've decided this is set between The Internet Is Forever and Our Darkest Hours. So in this… realm… we go AU before ODH**

**I'm a terrible poster right now, and for that I apologise.**

* * *

Morgan was determined, absolutely and totally determined, to get Penelope up dancing with him. He wasn't entirely sure HOW he would do, but he was certain that he needed to get it done. Purely because he'd never seen his baby girl dance before. Not in the way he wanted her to do. Not free and clear and happy. The job she did for the team was a difficult one, and she tried to show everyone that she was able to cope fine. But he saw below her exterior and he saw her flailing some days. He missed his best friend. Especially after the case in Alaska a few weeks

"Come on baby" he whined, standing in her doorway. "Everyone is coming. We haven't had a team night out in forever"

"I'm not in the mood, Derek" she whined right back, although she was dressed to the nines and looked ready to go.

"You're lying" he laughed. Moving close in and whispering in her ear "If you really weren't up for it, you wouldn't be all dressed up"

"Curse you Derek Morgan and your psychic powers of awesomeness" she replied with a grin. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Waxy's. It's the dance night tonight"

"Derek I don't dance. There is only one song, and I'm not telling you what that song is."

"I bet I can guess"

"Guess then?"

"No" he said, and pulled her out to the car. They joined the team and everyone else danced. Derek thought on his best friend, and what type of song she would dance to. He knew it would be fun, outrageous and hilariously mental. He ran through a list of all the songs that fit those and came to a conclusion. Walking up to the DJ he asked in a quiet whisper. "Can we have Kung-Fu Fighting on, I'm trying to get my girl to dance and I'm sure that that is the only song she'll dance to"

"No problem buddy" the DJ responded. 5 Minutes later Penelope jumped out of her seat.

"Derek how did you know?"

"I know you baby girl. Come on gorgeous" he said. Dragging her to the dance floor.

After 6 years he finally got his dance with his girl.


	12. Leave

**L – Leave**

**This isn't how you think. Honest. We're discussing all the leave time we have coming up at work, and I thought about the fact that maybe PG and DM might take some leave. Would be interesting to see if they did. Which is the way I'm gonna write it.**

**I'm moving on from the friendship to the relationship a little in this chapter.**

* * *

The last hour of work was dragging, she couldn't wait to take her weeks leave. She was going up to New York, had planned with a friend there to go and see a couple of Off-Broadway shows. She was looking forward to seeing friends who she hadn't seen for a while. Since her last non-work visit to New York, which had been before she was, well, legally employed.

The thing she hadn't expected was Derek having hardly left her alone today, it was clear he was going to miss her a lot. But she wasn't sure why. She would only be gone for a week. She'd be back before he even noticed she'd gone away. But whatever, Derek was happy to let her know that he would miss her.

She was ready to go, when Derek came and grabbed her suitcase.

"Whoa, girl. How long are you going to New York for?" He smiled, and she couldn't be angry at him.

"A week. Only a week. I can carry my own bag you know" she huffed as he started walking towards her trusty car, Esther.

"I know you can baby girl, but I need to treat my woman right, even when she is leaving me in DC for a week while she gallivants around New York City" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door to get in the car. "Ohh is that how it's gonna be P?" He grinned, moving closer to her, stopping her getting in

"How what's going to be, D?" she replied, leaning in equally close. She laughed as he pulled back first, but she felt exposed when he suddenly looked serious

"You know what I mean P. How long are we going to dance around this? You know how I feel"

"Derek, I" she stammered. Looking up at him as he moved in front of her and placed both hand either side of her face.

"Just to give you something to think about in New York" he whispered. Before leaning in and lightly kissing her. A moment later he pulled away, winked and walked away.

She had a lot to think about in New York.


	13. Moment

**M – Moment**

**I promise. Garcie's thinking in New York will be explored, probably in the next chapter. This is Derek thinking back on what he did and why he did it.**

**This again is suggested by my gal at work. She's awesome with all these words.**

* * *

He sure knew how to pick 'em. She was his one fault. No matter what happened, what was going on in his life at any given moment, he would drop everything to be by her side, to be there for her. To pick her up when she was down and raise her back up. This time he had gone further than he intended though.

He had known he'd loved her for a long time, he had tried to ignore it, telling himself she was just his best friend. It hadn't been successful earlier, when he'd kissed her.

He'd kissed her. What the hell?

It was still settling into his mind. He had kissed his best friend, and unless he'd been very much mistaken; she'd kissed back.

She had kissed back, and that made him so insanely happy it actually hurt him. He wanted that to start them on a road to being more than they currently were. So very much. He couldn't imagine his life without a lady named Penelope Garcia in it. He hoped that he hadn't ruined their friendship by his rash action, but he hadn't cared at the time, and right now he wasn't sure why he did now.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was her ringtone. So maybe she was ringing to tell him that she was done and he should forget it.

"Missing me already baby girl?" he answered with his typical bravado.

"Derek. The answer is yes" she said, all seriousness. She was clearly still driving, but whatever she'd been thinking had come to the front of her mind, prompting her to call him.

"What?" he was confused, and wasn't going to hesitate in showing it.

"When you figure out the question. The answer is yes" She was cryptic, then she was gone.

What on Earth was she talking about.


	14. Nothing

**N – Nothing**

**Much like "Leave" This isn't meant they way I know you're immediately thinking. I promise. This was suggested by the lovely U at work.**

**Garcie's thinking on the way and in New York. Back to Quantico to move forward after this one. I didn't not realise I FINALLY managed to get the line "sometimes she felt like a pirate" into a fic. I've been trying since the beginning (warped humour. I know)**

* * *

So. Derek Morgan had kissed her, and she had let him leave. What would have been the odds of that a few years earlier. She didn't know. Then she'd thought about it and had given him the most cryptic message in history.

The last thing she wanted was to pressure him. So when he figured out what question he wanted to ask her, he'd know that she'd accept it. She would be happy with whatever he wanted out of her now, she was ready to accept it.

After her chat with Jack a little while ago, and her own feelings since splitting up with Kevin, she was ready to take another direction, and another person to teach her more about herself, who better to help her than her very best friend, her confidant and her love. She'd been interested in him for years, but had given up and moved on from him a while ago.

There was likely to be enough friction when they first got back together to cover them both.

She talked it over with her friends, who couldn't see a problem. Other than the fact that Derek was a "fed". She pointed out that technically she was too, but they pointed her back to the hackers code. She couldn't desert the code. Sometimes she felt like a pirate.

Every night she rang him. Just to chat. They had a local case while she'd been gone, and it had shaken Derek. She hoped that her phone presence was enough to support him. To help him through it. But it didn't seem like it sometimes. Not that she really minded just being on the phone with him. She loved just being able to talk to him.

She missed him, and that was enough to prove to her that they were worth it.


	15. One

**O - One**

**So, I'm back. It's taken me long enough. Stupid busy days at work. I'm heading back to London in a could of weeks. I can't wait… guess what I'm seeing on the West End again… (answer after the chapter)**

**This is for Nath. Cute and fluffy.**

* * *

"_When you figure out the question" _

Four days, four days and he was still thinking about what on Earth she could have meant, what would that mean to him.

So maybe it was time for him to ask someone who'd know. Someone who could help out. He picked up his cell and dialled his mom's number.

"Hey baby, everything OK" she asked, as she answered

"Hi mom. I just wanna ask you something about a girl" he said, trying to keep his other hand busy,

"Baby I would have thought you were too old to have to ask your mom"

"This is a girl I really like mom. She told me, in her exact words, 'When you figure out the question, the answer is yes' and I don't know what she means" He felt about 7 years old again. Having to ask his mom about the girl he was crushing on at school. The only thing more embarrassing would have been asking his sisters.

"What question do you think she'd like to hear?" His mom asked, doing the typical mom thing, trying to get him to answer his own question.

"I don't know mom, I mean. We've been friends a real long time, and recently we've, you know, gotten closer than just being best friends." He explained. He didn't know what he and Penelope were anymore. They weren't just friends, but they weren't anything more, were they?

"It's that tech girl you've been crushing on forever" his mom made more a statement than a question

"Mom!" He exclaimed, but he knew he didn't fool her

"Just tell her what you want, and I'm sure she'll want the same." she told him with the wisdom of a mom, and the experience of a woman who raised 3 kids largely alone.

"I want her mom, I think she could be the one, my one." He couldn't play it down to his mom, she knew everything about him, including his long held and pressed down feelings for Penelope Garcia.

"Then tell her that. I love you baby, but I got a casserole on"

"Thanks mom, love you" he smiled, and hung up with more to think about… but less confusion.

**

* * *

Yes. For those of you who went "oh god, she's seeing Avenue Q again"... you would be quite correct. It closes on October 30th.**


	16. Pirate

**P - Pirate**

**Thanks to Fabi for suggesting it and getting it stuck in my head. I have no idea how I'm gonna run this! So apologies if this seems stupid. I'm basically living my idea of fun in these fics.**

**Updated tonight for Nath. Because she'll let me keep TG if I keep writing.**

* * *

The fancy dress night had been a great send off, but she hadn't wanted to go back to the hotel after it, spending another night away from Quantico was not in her plans. So she had only stayed an hour or so and then decided to drive back to Virginia. It may not have been the most clever plan she'd ever devised, she was still dressed as Ruth, the pirate maid from the Pirates of Penzance, but she had been away for almost a whole week, and beside a few short phone calls, she had hardly heard from Derek. Which had hurt her more than she had expected.

So here she was, arriving on his doorstep at 2am. Hoping that he'd still be awake. She sat in her car outside his place. Thinking about what she could say to him. The last conversation they'd had had been incredibly cryptic, and she couldn't be sure that he had figured out her meaning yet.

She sat there, for long enough that he should have seen her car. Her phone rang and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hello" she asked, hardly her usual self thanks to a combination of nerves and exhaustion

"Baby girl you gonna sit out there all night. Come in" He said. She opened the door and walked slowly towards the door. The moment he opened the door his arms were around her. She returned the gesture, holding the back of his neck.

They didn't need to share any words. They just stood holding each other for a while. When he pulled back he laughed and pulled her into his house.

"Maybe my new name for you should be Pirate"


	17. Quandary

**Q - Quandary**

**Thanks to Bri over on twitter for this one. I love it. Also huge thanks to the rare NFG tracks I have playing while I write this. **

**Huge extra thanks to the ever lovely Nath. Who is threatening to demonstrate the kiss she wants. Nath... It needs more tongue after this chapter... I'm sure... *braces self***

* * *

He had seen her sitting out there. But he hadn't expected the sheer intimacy of the hug that came when he brought her in. It was only seconds, but he felt her feelings. He threw off a silly comment about what she was wearing.

"I'll just go change" she said, having clothes in his place from all their nights together watching movies and hanging out. He watched her walk away and thought about what he was going to say to her. So many words were flying through his mind that he didn't know what to think. How to even broach the conversation he knew they needed to have. As much for him as for her. But regardless of his thinking he knew that tonight was the night. Even though he knew she was exhausted from her drive back from New York. She came out of his bedroom in the pajamas he'd bought her the last Christmas, and as she had for so long, she took his breath away.

She sat on the sofa next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know your answer… is it still the same?" He asked haltingly, hoping she remembered

"Always hot stuff. I'll always say yes to you" she whispered, leaning gently against his chest. He took the moment and leant down, pressing a soft kiss on her nose

"Good" he murmured, pulling her tight against him, stroking her hair.

"So you figured it out?" she laughed and sat up to his level

"I had some help, but yeah. I love you, Baby Girl. No kinda about it" he grinned. Her response was to kiss him.


	18. Remembrance

**R – Remembrance**

**This was going to be a separate fic, but I decided it fit in with the general tone of this fic – et voila here it is. A few days after the last chapter. I don't know if/where there are gardens of remembrance in the US, so I'm basing this on the Gardens of Remembrance at Rochdale Cemetery. You know… with it being my hometown and all that.**

**For Ash. She's a sweetie!**

* * *

She looked down, and held a hand out for Derek to take as they walked into the church. She hadn't been to a church in years, but today seemed like the best day to start going again. She wanted to remember her parents in the best way she could. She and Derek hadn't entirely figured out where they were, but he was being a huge support for her in this moment.

The pictures in her hand was all she had left, but she was starting a new part of her life. She sat through the mass, being guided by Derek through it. As they left he wrapped his arms round her and led her to the furthest point of the garden, looking out over the quiet garden. The cool wind blowing the bushes and trees, giving a quiet backdrop to her thoughts.

"Baby Girl, are you OK?" he whispered in her ear, his head leant against her temple. She leant into him and let him kiss the side of her neck.

"Thanks for bringing me" she smiled, thankful for his arms around her and his emotional presence beside her. She had needed that support. "You know. We need to do something fun, like go play on the park or go swimming or something" she grinned and pulled him to his feet

"Whatever you want baby girl" he replied, a smile on his own face

"I already have that. I have you" she laughed "seriously though Derek, I don't know how I'd have gotten through today without you" she was silent for a moment until he lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Days like today just build us up baby girl. Everything is gonna get better from here"


	19. Suprise

**S – Surprise**

**I have written this chapter three or four times because I just can't decide on what to write, also having forgotten what happened in "R" was not a big help. I know the word is a bit… blah… but it is what struck the muse - Nath can I have Hotch back please?**

* * *

He hadn't wanted to leave her for this case. She'd seemed so fragile after realising she had lived exactly half her life without her parents. He wanted her to know about how much he was missing her the longer the case dragged on. Hours had turned to days and were possibly going to turn to weeks in the next few days. Their snatched hours on the phone, when the team was catching up on some sleep, or when they needed information. He never avoided talking to her, but now he had more reason to be the one to take her calls.

This morning though there call was going to be something special, because he had wanted to be talking to her as she went into her office

"Morning baby girl" he murmured as she answered her phone,

"Derek, what are you doing?" she had to ask the question, because he never rang her first thing in a morning.

"Checking if you've gone in your office yet this morning?" he asked in response, a grin spreading across his face the more he thought about what was waiting for her in her office.

"Not yet, I'm about to" she laughed, realising something was up. He had hardly spent as much time on the phone with her apart from last thing at night, when they talked about everything, but avoided work. He missed spending as much time as he possibly could with her. He heard the door open and her excited squeal as she saw the arrangement he'd had delivered overnight. He'd begged Gina to help him. "Derek, it's beautiful" she sighed,

"Just like the girl it was intended for" he whispered, hearing Reid move in the twin hotel room they were having to share

"Derek, you smooth talker" she laughed, reminding him of her laugh

"I know" he replied with a grin "I'll be home soon" he finished, hoping she'd know he was completely serious, that he was going home to her

"I miss you" she said, just as they hung up the phone. He already knew it. He missed her too.


	20. Traffic

**T – Traffic**

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, therefore this will be my last update til late Sunday night! Please remember. Your reviews make my insides all bouncy. This is the shortest chapter so far. But the one you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

The main reason she hated travelling, especially when she wanted to see him. 3 weeks he'd been in Alabama, 3 weeks she'd only been able to talk to him on the phone and the webcam. It had made her realise that she really missed him, and that what they had started all those weeks ago, when she went to New York, was what they needed to happen.

She just wanted to show him that she was ready to go all out for him, ready to commit to him. Not out of any sense of needing too, but because she truly wanted too. She had realised while he'd been away exactly how much she'd missed him. They had hardly spent any time apart since she'd returned from New York.

So now the last thing she wanted when the plane was due to land was to be stuck in traffic. She knew the next exit was the airfield, but getting to the airfield was the issue for her.

Normally almost always calm, she was shouting at the traffic to move or speed up a little until she could get to the exit. After that she didn't really care as long as she was spending time with him.

Finally she was moved far enough to get off the exit, she drove like a madwoman to the airfield. She saw him, dragging his bag, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms. She heard Emily's muttered "about damn time" behind them. But she paid no attention.

All that had gone on was forgotten. They were moving on.


	21. Uncharacteristic

**U – Uncharacteristic**

**I'm just having people in my office shout out random words. They have no idea why. It's hilarious. I'm in pain though. I have pulled a hamstring. OUCH!  
Thanks a huge, huge, huge amount to my sister, Rhi, who sat through a ten minute random discussion on what happens when I get writers block. She's a writer too, so she understood.  
This is for real my last chapter until I come back from Wales and/or Nath gives me a HEA to her fic "A Sorta Fairytale". GO AND READ IT! wordofwyrd. **

* * *

The minute he'd seen her at the airfield he'd felt so much better. Cases that involved children always made it harder. He hadn't expected her to throw herself at him, but he was happy she had. He saw Hotch's smirk and heard Emily's muttered comment. It was nothing they hadn't all thought about and had known there was a possibility that one day it might happen. That one day they might just be told they had a wedding to plan for. But even in himself he hadn't been 100% sure it would happen. Though they'd been moving towards this point for weeks, he was still surprised that this moment had come. The moment their team-mates knew about the change in their relationship.

"Baby girl, we shouldn't do this in public" He murmured, pulling her aside and waving so they knew he was going home with Garcia. He wrapped his arm around her, leading her back to her car,

"I missed you so bad" she whispered in his ear as they walked. The simple admission made his heart miss a beat. He was never gonna understand how the beautiful tech had gotten under his skin and through all the defences he'd set up. But she had, and he would do anything for her. Anything to prove to her that it was right.

He was never unsure of himself. Never had he felt like there was a possibility that something wouldn't go his way. If he thought like that with other girls he wouldn't even attempt to follow them. However she was different. She was his entire world and regardless of how much he was having second thoughts he was never going to back away from proving that to her.

"Penelope Garcia. Will you marry me?" He asked. Wrapping his arms around her as she gave him her answer.


	22. Vows

**V - Vows  
**

**So… erm… Nath gave me a HEA in her fabulous fic "A Sorta Fairytale" So I'll give you a couple of chapters. Just so you all know I'm sick as a parrot today. **

* * *

The question took her completely by surprise. She couldn't even step back. She was completely frozen. It was impossible to give a verbal response, so she nodded and felt his arms wrap around her.

"I've waited 6 years baby girl. I'm not waiting any longer than I have too" He whispered into her ear as they finally got back to her car. He leant her against it, not letting her move away from him.

"Next weekend" she told him. "Just a quiet thing"

"We'll fly my mom out" he replied, placing his forehead against hers and smiling at her.

"Derek is this really, truly happening?" she whispered, closing her eyes and thinking that if she reopened them she'd be laid in her bed, Kevin snoring next to her and the last few months were just a night-time fantasy. A dream that could never be realised. Even though everyone had told her, for years, that she and Derek were meant to be together she'd never believed them. They were best friends who liked to flirt. She'd never thought he would be into her, and she'd never been sure she could take him seriously. Now she was beginning to mentally plan a wedding to her chocolate god.

"Yes it is baby girl, lets get home" he broke her seconds later with yet another kiss, before dashing around to the passenger side door, "You drive, I'm too tired" he told her, blowing a kiss as they got in the car.

"We have a lot of people to tell" she thought aloud, mentally starting her lists. Planning who she would tell, who she wouldn't tell. Where they would do it, how they would do it. She'd need to get the girls on board for it. She'd need everyone on board for it. But it would be worth everything.**  
**


	23. Wedding

**W - Wedding**

**So… It's the chapter I know you've all be waiting for, but remember these are just little drabbles. Only three chapters to go after this one… so come up with some imaginative words for X and Y. I'm gonna need them - I already have Z though, which is going to be an Epilogue of sorts, giving us a glimpse into the future.**

**Going out to Nath. I suggest she takes Hotch back. Took a full day to write this.**

* * *

He had never felt as nervous in his life as he did right now. Standing in the small church that had been able to take their last minute booking. He knew that his mom, Emily and JJ would be in the back with her now, making sure she was ready for this. Reid, Jack, Hotch, Henry, Will and Rossi were stood with him. They'd decided that only the team and his mom would be there, purely because it was all going so fast.

He wouldn't change a thing though. After years of waiting, of biding his time so she'd know he was for real had made him so sure that this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to be by his side for the rest of his life. Their lives.

He jumped when the door opened and she came in, flanked by the girls. She looked stunning. She had decided on a purple maxi dress. They hadn't had time to get full dresses and suits, but he thought she looked amazing, and so wonderfully relaxed.

They shared their vows, and they all laughed when Jack cheered. They kissed in front of their friends applause and stopped for pictures taken by their friends.

The reception was simple. A meal out and back to Derek's for a party. In only a week they'd gone from barely acknowledging what they had to being married. He was so glad she had said yes, and had taken the chance on him. Not so long ago he'd been certain she never would. That he would have to watch her with one bad guy after another. He still had trouble believing she was his.

"We did it baby girl" he whispered in her ear while they had their first dance.

"We did hot stuff" she sighed happily "we did".


	24. Xceptional

**X - eXceptional**

**Yeah. I cheated just a little bit. But, if I hadn't done so I would never have gotten this chapter written, and then... we'll be in trouble and I'll never get Hotch back.**

**Avenue Q was excellent... and I'm going AGAIN for the final time at the Wyndhams on Oct 23rd. This is the last chapter before we jump a little. Wait for the next two chapters, "Years" and "Zoom" This is the shortest chapter because I just had no imagination for it. While the next two chapters have been written for ages.**

* * *

The day was almost over. She had had the most incredible wedding day. Wedding day. It was still so hard for her to believe, even though she was dancing around the room with her now Husband. OK They weren't in a big hall somewhere with hundreds of guests, but what they'd done was perfect for them. They had celebrated with family.

Did she count the team, both teams, as her family, of course she did. Her favourite memory of the night, beside dancing with Derek, would always be Hotch, Sam, Rossi and Mick sat in a corner of the room singing drinking games and getting steadily louder the more they drank. Emily and JJ dancing with Jack and Henry. Just spending time together as a family. Even Derek's mom had made it in time thanks to fast ticket booking and sirens on the way back from the airport.

"How was today baby girl?" Derek asked, pulling her into the middle of the room again for another dance. Laughing as Jack had Henry and Will chasing after him around the room.

"Perfect" She replied. Leaning up to give him a kiss. "This was an exceptionally good idea" she finished. Finally relishing the chance to be Mrs Morgan.

**

* * *

Yes. For those of you who went "oh god, she's seeing Avenue Q again"... you would be quite correct. It closes on October 30th. (I used this exact message a few weeks ago) I'm writing this while I wait for news on my baby nephew. Please keep praying for him. We've been told he might not make it through.**


	25. Years

**Y – Years**

**So, this is the first of two epilogue chapters, and set around 10 years after the last chapter. Longer A/N at the bottom explaining some of the choices.**

* * *

Penelope Morgan opened the door and shouted out to the assorted children playing in the yard. Only two of them having any of her features. "Come on, dinner time then homework"

"Ohh, but P-Ems!" One of the older boys shouted.

"No Adam, you need to get your homework done, you're moving home this week"

"I don't wanna" He shouted, walking into the house as Derek pulled up. Their own children dived into their dad's arms.

"Hey DJ, May. You guys need to go do what your mom wanted you to do" He smiled, and walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her and walking together into the house. "Mrs Penelope Morgan, what have you and the kids been doing today?"

"Well, Adam, Mikala, Daya and DJ were all at school and had a good day. May, Logan and I went out with JJ and the kids, then we went to the play centre" she filled him in on her day as a stay at home mom. "How about you, Mr Morgan?"

"No cases today, but Hotch is biting at my ass to get out for another" she smiled. Nothing ever changed. Ten years, two kids and 15 foster kids later and nothing had changed. She now worked from home, still doing as much as she could, but balanced it with the 4 foster children they currently had, alongside their children, Daniel and May. She had her big family, and she was happy about that.

**

* * *

OK. So, for those of you who don't know, I'm a roleplayer and play Garcia. My Garcia is pregnant with a boy. My Morgan (Pat :P) and I chose the name "Daniel James" as one of the most likely names they'd pick (and the only one we could agree on. We had a proper argument about it). We also discussed how after they had their kids that PG would likely want to help other kids, those who didn't have parents, after losing hers. So. It's all informed guesswork.**


	26. Zoom

**Z – Zoom**

**The final chapter. Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews and messages, and all the alerts and favourites you've put on this story. You all rock. Loads of love to my Honeys and (almost everyone who reads this) my Morcia shippers. I hope the last 3 chapters in one day makes up for taking ages to write/post them**

**OH MY GOD I GOT 150+ REVIEWS! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so much!**

* * *

He took her hand and stood at the alter. Despite 25 years of marriage they were still happy. They had decided they should renew their vows where DJ and May could see them say their "I do". Both had partners now, they had their first grandchild on the way. So many of the guests at their first wedding were at this ceremony, where they were saying goodbye

"You ready to do this baby girl"

"Always hot stuff" She replied, grinning up at him, he returned it before having a look around the room at all the additional faces in his life. There was the usual smiles of Hotch, JJ, Emily, Reid. Then there were Jack, Henry, DJ and May. They were all ready to cheer as they once again pledged to be together til death separated them.

The journey over the last 25 years had been long, they had had their ups and downs just like any other couple. But they knew that beyond it all they were made for each other, and they had proven that time and again during their marriage, Daniel and May had proven that, and he hoped that every minute they spent together proved to her that she'd made the right decision.

Possibly the strangest attendees at the ceremony were Kevin Lynch and his wife, Mandy. Sat in the corner of the church, not looking at anyone. He had been surprised, when she had invited them, but once she explained her reasoning he saw the wisdom, of her idea.

"I love you, Derek Morgan" she whispered as they took their place after the couple ahead of them were finished.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia" he whispered back "and I always will" he smiled, and accepted what they couldn't control. Fate.

**THANK YOU once again for reading, reviewing, messaging, smiling, laughing and thinking "Shin, you're a freaking nutter" because I agree.**

**Now, my next side project is going to be a 19 chapter challenge to write a drabble to lyrics from EVERY song in the musical "Avenue Q" in honour of it closing on the West End. So keep an eye out for "Avenue Q" starting soon. All M/G stories!**


End file.
